(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to indoor security and monitoring systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a new and novel system and method of providing a secure vestibule to screen unknown visitors before allowing access into a screened visitor area.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Several attempts to provide methods of screening visitors or detaining dangerous visitors are known in the art. For example, U.S. patent application publication 2005/0249382 A1 to Schwab et al discloses a mantrap with a primary zone and a secondary zone. Unfortunately, the Schwab system requires a great deal of space to accommodate two separate zones, each large enough to secure a person. Moreover, the Schwab system is prone to liability issues as a person trapped within the system may later allege false imprisonment or suffer injury in the event of an earthquake or fire.
U.S. patent application publication U.S. 2008/0121682 assigned to IBM provides a mantrap system for the secure delivery of packages, but requires each person entering the system to have preissued identification and a prearranged appointment. Unfortunately, the IBM system is not well suited for use in a bank or other business where the preissuance of identification is not practical.
U.S. patent application publication U.S. 2005/0093697 by Nichani et al discloses a large turn stall system using complex 3D imaging systems. Unfortunately, current 3D technology is not practical for accurate real time display systems. Also, the four quadrant turn stall system consumes an inordinate amount of interior space.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a compact system to screen unknown visitors within the confines of a typical interior entry room or vestibule.